Thy Child
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Through the eyes of a mother, she's only selfish because she wants the best for her children. [Oneshot]


"M-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" An angel screams loudly and I cover my ears, whimpering slightly.   
"Neh, I do not own Shaman King, and I just wanted to write this one-shot because I'm depressed that Hao has finally died in America...Let us all Hao fans cry for him!"   
"M-CHAN!"   
"You should concentrate on running more then worshipping."   
"Eh...true...Gotta go!" The angel still chases after me. 

_**Thy Child**_

She never regretted having either of her twins, even the more corrupt one. The only thing she did regret was the fact that she could do nothing to stop her first-born's own self-defense. What she regretted from it was the fact that she went along with it…it was her first-born…it didn't matter to her so much that his spirit was over a thousand years old and set harshly in his ways, what mattered to her was that the boy was her first-born. 

And it had hurt her to agree with her husband that he needed to die. She was afraid, more then afraid actually, but she didn't know what she was getting into when she married into the Asakura clan, then again, she was sure her husband never though the ancient spirit known as Hao would even think of reviving himself into her body. When she first found out she was pregnant, she was excited and very anxious, and took care of herself. She was even more happy when she found out that there were _two_ bodies growing inside her growing stomach. Of course when her father-in-law approached her, telling her that they needed to kill both defenseless things that lay within her, she cried. 

These would be her first children, and they needed to die? Yes, she understood that Hao was one of them and Hao needed to die before he could try and attempt his plan of a 'shaman only kingdom', but…it hurt her so much to even think of any of them dying right in front of her. 

Regretfully she was a little happy when a small force of mana shaped into the Spirit of Fire and saved her first-born, even if he told all of them that their deaths would be certain, she…was a little happy. So when she gave birth to Hao's twin, she was so very happy that he didn't have to die. Of course, she knew there would be a few problems, but she was grateful, she didn't want to see the blood of her own child pouring on the ground. 

A few years had passed by, the child was named Yoh, as the Asakura line and the only hope to defeating Hao, though he was ignorant to this title, as she kept it away from him, not to scare her child at a young age. Yoh would ask only a few questions, the boy was very lazy, asides from playing with what little playmates he would have over. 

"Mom, why don't I have any little brothers or sisters?" She smiled sorely at the dish she had clenched in her hand, though she wouldn't often do the dishes, today she needed to relieve stress. Well that was a balanced question, though she couldn't answer him the truth. She and her husband had married a bit late, and…she feared ever having another child, what if they had to kill them? Besides, Mikihisha, her husband, was always out; they wouldn't have time to engage in such activities. She also wasn't surprised when Yoh would ask her, at least when he was very young, why he felt empty. 

Yoh was a very lonely child, he was unlike the other around him, and not just because he could see ghosts. He was much more taller and lankier then the others that surrounded him, and because of the Asakura reputation, he was called many names. She was surprised that Yoh would not retaliate against such hurtful things, but he would look up to the stars at night with a sad, but peaceful look. She wondered if Hao was out there, doing the same thing as Yoh…they were twins after all. 

She was sad to see Yoh growing up, not as a normal child but as what many normal people would frown at, and it saddened her even more to the fact that Yoh's only companions were the ghosts that associated with him. She was also sad to not hear from him as much when his grandfather took him to train, when Yoh was younger she would hear of the 'adventures' Yoh and his grandfather had been through, but Yoh got so quiet… 

So she was surprised when Yoh had stood up besides her and started to help her clean the dishes, he was very quiet. And she was even more surprised when he repeated the question he had when he was five-years-old. She smiled and just answered, 

"Why don't you have any friends?" Yoh didn't like this question and they kept silent for the rest of the chore. She wasn't surprised to see him outside, watching the stars from a rock. Yoh was a very lonely child, she wondered why Hao had to be the way he was…if he wasn't, then perhaps Yoh wouldn't be moping so much…or would they both be moping together? She didn't know, she just wished the best for both of her children, even if it was selfish of her. Those were her private wishes. 

When she found out that he was starting to get friends, so far away from her, she was very happy. She was glad to know that Yoh had enough strength and power in his own spirit to gain friends, and hopefully they were the right kind of friends. She was always so worried about him, even if she never showed it in front of her mother-in-law. She wondered if he still stared at the stars though… 

She was very anxious when she had found out from her husband that Yoh now knew that he had an older brother all along. She was afraid of his reaction, would it be anger, sadness, or something she had never seen on the boy's face? She was slightly sad that she was far away from her son, and wished to see his face. Yoh must have overwhelming sadness building in his heart, after all, she was sad for so many years for keeping the secret of Hao from Yoh. All she had was reports from her husband that Yoh was 'okay'. Like she would really believe that, she had raised Yoh far more then her husband had, she wished to see him with her own eyes. 

She had dearly hoped that he was all right in the emotions department. Perhaps, with his friends, he would be doing just fine. Of course, she wasn't so sure and grew more and more worried by the days that passed slowly, all for her sons. She wasn't worried about Hao too much, but the fact that he would appear just randomly in front of Yoh made her shiver and goosebumps would crawl on her arms, but Mikihisha would reassure her that Yoh was doing fine and Hao was not doing anything unlike himself. Not that she knew what that meant, and it didn't comfort her any more then it should have. 

When the final battle had came, she wasn't there to watch or to hear any reports from her husband, or even her parent in laws. She was relieved to know that Yoh was still alive by the end, but he had to kill his brother. She wondered if he was really okay, and for the month that elapsed before the tournament would begin again, she went and asked him. 

"Do you regret killing him?" Yoh was still watching the stars, she wondered if he was still sad or if it was just a habit after so many years. 

"Nah…I'm sure he's sleeping right now…a long sleep." She didn't quite understand him, but she felt that he didn't regret putting the other to rest. Besides, there was always another chance to meet with his older brother, right? She wanted and hoped the best for her child, and continued hoping for his happiness, even if there were little obstacles that got in the way. 

That was all that a mother could do, even if she didn't want to just lie around useless, it was all she could do, put her hope into the generation after her…and hope that nobody would go through the same thing she did. 

Fin

" Yeah I know...cheesy, repetitive, and lame. Well I wrote it for my own amusement, and if you decided to read it, good for you! And I hoped you enjoyed it!" 


End file.
